marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark IV
The Mark IV armor is Tony Stark's fourth Iron Man suit and was built to replace the Mark III after it was heavily damaged in Stark's fight with Obadiah Stane. Because it was built to be a direct replacement, the Mark IV is very similar to the Mark III with only a few minor changes. History After the Mark III suffered irreparable damage in Stark's battle with Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger Armor, Stark built the Mark IV suit to replace it, becoming the primary suit that Stark used in all of his activities as Iron Man. During the 2010 Stark Expo, Stark air-dropped to the main presentation stage in the Mark IV suit to make a grand entrance and give the opening speech, sporting a tuxedo underneath the armor. Due to the stress of slowly being poisoned by the palladium in his Arc Reactor, Stark got drunk while wearing the Mark IV armor at his birthday party, believing it may be his last, and put several of his party guests in danger. Concerned about the safety of the party guests and the controversy an incident may cause, Stark's friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes donned the Mark II suit and intervened, ordering the guests to leave and for his friend to desist in his reckless behavior. Stark and Rhodes then engaged in a fight through Tony Stark's Mansion, which ends with Stark being narrowly outmatched and Rhodes taking the Mark II for the Military. Tony Stark was later seen wearing the Mark IV the next morning while grabbing doughnuts at Randy's Donuts, eating while sittting in the eatery's large, signature doughnut sign, where he was approached by Nick Fury. Stark retired the Mark IV after completing the Mark VI, which could better handle and utilize the higher energy output of his newest version of the Arc Reactor.Iron Man 2 When Stark's mansion was attacked by the Mandarin, the Mark IV is destroyed when damage to the mansion's systems caused the suit to unintentionally detonate (possibly due to an overload of the miniture arc reactor).Iron Man 3 Abilities Made to serve as a direct replacement for the damaged Mark III armor, the Mark IV carries over many of the same capabilities and functions, while only making a handful of advancements. As with the previous suits, the Mark IV enhanced the user's physical capabilities, granting them superhuman strength, near bullet-proof durability, and enhanced movement, speed and reflexes. The suit also carried over the repulsor technology, allowing for sustained flight while also serving as the suit's main weapon along with a greatly improved uni-beam. The Mark IV also carried over the other weapons systems present in the former suit, including: multi-fire, computer targeted mini-guns in each shoulder, high explosive, anti-tank missiles housed in each forearm, and non-weaponized flairs contained in two circular launchers located at the suit's hips. However, even while retaining most of the previous specifications, Stark was able to improve various details of the suit's visible design such as the suit's internal mechanics as well as the design of the metal plating for the arms, legs, and chest to allow for a better fit and more mobility while wearing the armor. This possibly also made it easier to put the suit on and take it off. References External Links * Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Items Category:Iron Man 3 Items